Real Loss Hurts
by t1gerl1ly
Summary: It's a chain reaction of hurt, starting with Clace (Sorry!), and moving on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Please review, and enjoy! I know it's sad, but don't worry. Keep reading! More chapters coming!**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jace cried, as he watched Clary being devoured by a Behemoth demon. "Jace!" She screamed, and it broke his heart. Then she was gone, before he was even close to the Behemoth. Jace cried out, a sound of pain that sounded inhuman. He pulled out a seraph blade, naming it quickly. "_Samandiriel!_" When he got near the Behemoth, it lurched towards him, mouth open. Jace slashed Samandiriel up, but the Behemoth's skin didn't break. So he threw Samandiriel into the mouth of the demon. He was sobbing while he pulled out another seraph blade, naming it as he ran towards the Behemoth.

"_Raguel_" And he cut the Behemoth in half. He saw a familiar face, with bright red hair. She was also covered in blood. "Clary!" He cried. "Clary, wake up!" He placed iratze, after irstze trying to bring her back. "Jace!" A familiar voice called. Jace started. "Jace, where are you?"

"Over here." He called flatly. Alec walked into view.

"Jace? Are you okay? Where's Clary?" Jace didn't answer. "Jace. Where is Clary?" Alec's voice got dangerously low. "I'm holding her." Jace answered numbly. Alec gagged. "It was all my fault, Alec!" Jace cried. "I took her patrolling, I let her help me fight the Behemoth, and it's my fault now!" Jace was crying hard by then.

"Jace, calm down. It's not your fault. She would have gone and fought anyway. You know that. And I can feel your pain, Jace, but you need to accept that it isn't your fault." Jace looked up, tears streaming down his face. "What am I going to do without her?" Alec sighed.

"You'll do what you did before her. Fight demons." Jace took a wavering breath. "Come on, Jace. Let's go home." He nodded, no expression on his tearstained face. Alec lifted him, and he put his arm around Alec. Alec thought it was a friendly gesture, when Jace just sagged. Alec pulled out his stele, and put a strength rune on his arm. It helped, and Alec got him to the Institute. He was positive that the apartment Jace shared with Clary would be way too painful. Alec lay him on the bed in the spare room, and undressed him. In other circumstances, Jace would have been embarrassed, but he had passed out already. Alec sighed, feeling his pain. He walked out of the room, and he texted Magnus as soon as he got out.

**Clary was killed by a Behemoth. Jace is super distraught, I'm gonna stay here the night. Come over tomorrow. I'll miss you, I love you, take care of the kids, don't drink, don't stay up all night studying, don't summon a demon in the middle of the night, I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget to feed the kids. Bye!**

And he sent it. Usually Alec was there to make sure of all these things, and when he wasn't, he was worried. An answer came in immediately.

**Got it. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you, I won't drink, or summon a demon, I'll take care of the kids, I won't be up all night studying, I'll feed the kids, and tell Jace that I'm very sorry. How are you holding up?**

Alec sighed. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He wasn't hurt like Jace, but Clary was nearly his sister-in-law. He was sad, but not devastated. Okay, that was incorrect. He was devastated, but not to the point of giving up.

**I'm OK, I guess. **

Magnus sent a sad face back. Alec smiled grimly. Then he heard a scream. He ran into Jace's room, and he saw Jace crying and punching his pillows. "Why, why? Clary, why?" It broke Alec's heart. "Jace, Jace, wake up. Wake up!" Jace started and woke from his nightmare of real life. He immediately lurched forward, and threw up on Alec. "Oh, thanks, Jace." Alec muttered under his breath. Then he cleaned Jace up. And sent a barf emoji to Magnus, who answered saying to be strong. Alec rolled his eyes, but appreciated his boyfriend's positivity.

Meanwhile, despite his positive texts, Magnus was worried. Rafe had recently gotten sick, and with Alec at the Institute, he had to deal with it, and Max.

Max was bored, because his daddy was at the Institute, and his other daddy had shut himself in Rafe's room, with Rafe, and wasn't coming out. So he found Magnus's phone, and called Clary. It went straight to voicemail.

_Hey, you've reached the number of Clary Fairchild. I'm sorry, I'm not able to pick up the phone right now. Try calling me back. Bye! Sorry I missed you! _

Her voicemail was, like all things she did, polite and friendly. Max missed her. And so he called the person who he knew would know where she was. The phone was picked up immediately. "Hey Magnus. What's up?" It was Alec.

"Daddy! Where's Clary? I tried calling her, but there was no answer." Max's clear child voice rang through the phone. Silence. "Daddy?" Alec sighed.

"Yeah. Hey. I'm here. Listen, Bluebottle, Clary… isn't going to answer her phone. Why don't you ask your dada?" Max hung up. Alec spluttered into the phone. His four-year-old had just hung up on him. "Very rude, Max, very rude." He muttered, but he was smiling. Alec braced himself and walked to Jace's room. Then Alec realized he had nowhere to sleep, so he dragged a cot out of the closet.

Night came, as it always did, and Jace finally fell asleep. Alec, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He could feel his parabatai's pain, and he felt his despair, and it was hurting Alec as well as Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Again, I'm sorry for the sadness. Also, my story may be a jumble of coding, just try to work through it. My computer is annoying.**

Magnus woke up to a rasping cough that sounded like a demon. He looked over at Rafe's bed, and saw the little boy jerking as each cough tore its way out of his body. "Rafe!" He called quietly. "Crap." There was no Alec, because he was dealing with Jace. "Damn it, Jace, I need my boyfriend." But he wasn't going to call Alec away from his broken-hearted _parabatai. _He called Catarina, but it went to voicemail, saying that she was busy with a patient, and that she would call back. Magnus sighed. He went into Recently Deleted, and found Ragnor Fell's number. Steeling himself, Magnus pressed call. "What do you want." Ragnor's familiar voice warmed Magnus's heart, even though he was still mad. "Ragnor! Oh God, Ragnor, help! Rafe is… doing something, and I don't know how to fix it, Ragnor, please help, I know you're probably still mad-" Ragnor cut off Magnus's frantic explanation. "I'm definitely still mad, but that doesn't mean I'll let a kid die. Calm down, Magnus. I'll be right there." And a few seconds later, he was. Magnus resisted falling into his arms and sobbing. "Where's the kid?" Ragnor asked, his voice rough, and Mangus realized just how hard this was for him. "Here." Mangus fought back tears. When one fell, Ragnor noticed. "Magnus, relax. I promise I won't leave until the kid's better." Magnus could no longer resist the urge to break down in Ragnor's arms. Ragnor, as if by reflex, started to push Magnus off as soon as he fell, but seemed to think better of it, and let Magnus cry. Out of the corner of his tear-stained eye, Magnus saw Ragnor's magic, green and familiar. He sighed. A few hours later, he woke up on a bed. He had been up most of the night with Rafe, and he must have fallen asleep. Magnus sat up, and saw Ragnor passed out by Rafe's bed. Magnus got up quietly and summoned a cup of coffee, not wanting to wake Ragnor up with the coffee maker. He woke up anyway from the smell of the coffee. "Get me some of that, Magnus." He groaned, his voice gravelly with sleep and exhaustion. "Sure. Ragnor, when did you go to sleep?" Ragnor sighed, and he looked like he was contemplating whether to tell Magnus or not. "I didn't. I was faking. Now get me some coffee." Magnus resisted laughing. Ragnor was back to normal. Still, Magnus sombered when he heard a racking cough. Rafe was jerking again. Magnus choked back his cry, as not to alert Max that his brother may well die. As Magnus got himself under control, he heard Ragnor suppress a gasp. Magnus's head whipped up. "Ragnor, what is it?" He heard a splash as Ragnor's coffee splashed against the clean, linoleum floor. Magnus didn't notice. He was staring, horrified, at Rafe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and tell me what I should change, and what you liked. Again, sorry for the despair. **

"Rafe..." Magnus whispered, as he watched, helpless, as his baby boy coughed up blood. "Ragnor…" Ragnor was beside him in a flash.

"Magnus, go in the bedroom." He ordered. Magnus opened his mouth to protest, but Ragnor flicked a finger, and with a flash of green, Magnus could no longer speak. Enraged, Magnus flicked a finger, taking off the magic. Then he saw Ragnor's face. His eyes were full of pain and pity, and his voice was raw when he spoke. "Magnus. Go in the bedroom." Magnus didn't protest this time. In the bedroom, he finally let his feeling out. He started crying, and shaking, and for minute after minute, he let himself cry. Then he heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He flung open the door, and saw Ragnor holding an unconcious Rafe. "Rafael!" He cried. "Ragnor, what happened?" Ragnor looked exhausted. "I put him in a come. I don't know what was wrong with him, but it's no longer active while he's in the coma. Just… let me know if he gets worse." Magnus hugged him. Ragnor stiffened beneath him, but as Magnus held on, he relaxed. "Hey, Magnus, it'll be okay. You and Alexander-" Magnus cut him off.

"Alec." Ragnor consented with a slight laugh.

"You and Alec will figure it out. Also, where is Alec?" Magnus sombered, and pulled away. Ragnor looked stricken. "Magnus? What did I say wrong?" Magnus looked down.

"Alec's _parabatai, _Jace. His girlfriend, the little redhead, was killed by a Behemoth. He's seriously depressed, and I haven't told Alec about Rafe yet. He has enough on his plate. Ragnor nodded thoughtfully. "Then, even though I'm still mad as hell, you and I will figure it out." Magnus sighed with relief.

"God, thank you, Ragnor. I'm lost in this new reality of fatherhood, and Max is probably bored as hell outside." Ragnor lit up with an idea, and Magnus noticed. "Ragnor, you have an idea. What is it?" Ragnor looked thoughtful.

"What if you sent Max to the LA Institute? He and Octavian are the same age, and then you could be with Rafe." Magnus shook his head, incredulous.

"Ragnor, how do you even know this?" Ragnor grinned.

"I have my sources." Magnus didn't push it.

"Should I bring Rafe to the Silent Brothers?" Ragnor, who was sitting on the couch, getting ready to sleep, started. "No! Magnus, this boy is your son, and the Shadowhunters will not help warlocks-" Magnus cut him off angrily.

"There are good SIlent Brothers! And what if he doesn't wake up, what if he- what if he dies?" Magnus's voice broke, but he kept moving. "What if Max loses his brother, and Alec doesn't even know that his son is dying? What then, Ragnor? What then?" Ragnor looked sad, but it soon turned to anger.

"If he doesn't wake up, and you didn't happen to tell the Lightwood boy, then he'll probably break up with you, and you won't even care. You'll move on, maybe even go back around to Camille! Who knows? You know as well as I do that you don't actually care about him, and that when he dies, it won't matter. He's just a short lived spark in your long, long life!" Magnus's mouth was open, and Ragnor looked furiously pleased. Magnus was a flicker of shame pass his eyes when Magnus's own cat-eyes filled with tears at the rough speach, but it was gone in a second, the anger winning out. "Get out of my house." Magnus said, struggling to keep his voice steady. "What?" Ragnor asked, sarcastic surprise coating his words.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Magnus's voice was dangerously low. Ragnor put his hands up in mock surrender. "Of course. Too bad if your child dies." Magnus remembered suddenly why he was mad at Ragnor. A wink from Ragnor pushed him off the edge. Magnus was no fighter, but in that moment he remembered everything Alec had ever taught him so that Magnus could defend himself in a fight. It had seemed silly at the time, because Magnus had been taking care of himself for four hundred years, but he now appreciated the training. Magnus wasn't sure how he stopped himself from tearing Ragnor into pieces with the blade Alec insisted magnus carry, but he did. "You're lucky." Magnus ground out between clenched teeth. "I stopped myself." Ragnor had stopped grinning, and instead was looking at his hand, where he had wiped his nose. It was red with blood. Magnus felt bad, but made no move to help him stop the blood. Ragnor summoned several tissues, and was using a third when he got out of the apartment. Magnus was shaking, and his hand was throbbing from where he had punched Ragnor. Rafe was lying on the couch. Magnus tenderly picked his son up and moved him into Magnus's own bed. Mangus wanted to be near him while he slept his life away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I think this is only getting better, so keep reading! Review and tell me what you like!**

Alec sighed. Jace was sleeping again. Alec missed Magnus and the kids, but he wanted to be there when Jace woke up. Alec's stomach rumbled, and he realized that he hadn't eaten for over 24 hours. He reached for his stele, before realizing that he didn't have it. "Dammit." He muttered. And then Jace turned in his sleep, and Alec realized that he was drooling. He laughed quietly, and walked to the kitchen. There was leftover takeout, but when Alec opened it, he saw mold. He closed it, his nose wrinkling. He thought about calling Magnus, but decided instead to call Luke, and ask for one of the werewolf pups to order and deliver new Chinese. He dialed, and Maia picked up. "Hey, Maia. Listen, Jace is asleep, finally, and I need some food. Bring me Chinese?" Maia sounded suspicious when she answered.

"Sure, but why is Jace 'finally' asleep?" Alec hesitated.

"Clary." He could practically hear her eyebrows raising.

"What about Clary?" Again, Alec hesitated. "Alec. What about Clary?" Alec looked down, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Deliver the Chinese, and I'll tell you." He heard her growl, which, because she was a werewolf, was slightly terrifying. "Fine. I'll be right there." Alec smiled grimly. The doorbell rang. Alec tensed. He assumed it was Maia, but it had been not a minute. He palmed a dagger, and made sure there was a seraph blade at his waist. He opened the door, and saw a familiar face. "Maia," He sighed. "How did you get here so fast?" She grinned. "Hypatia Vex was visiting Luke, and she offered to Portal me here." She sombered. "So, what do you mean about Clary?" Alec sputtered for a minute at her change of attitude.

"She… she died." Maia's mouth fell open.

"She what?" Alec nodded gravely.

"Jace is really shook up from it. He just fell asleep." She nodded understandingly.

"So that's what you meant by he finally fell asleep." Alec nodded again.

"I'd better go check on him, actually." Alec walked slowly to Jace's room, and knocked gently on the door. "Clary?" A voice called from the inside, a voice that didn't sound like Jace at all. Jace's voice was all calm, flip-you-off with words-y, but this voice was ragged and raw. Alec wanted to cry as he felt waves of pain coming from his _parabatai. _He took a deep breath, and opened the door. "No, Jace, it's me. Alec." Jace cried out, the sound low, and full of pain.

"Let me follow her, Alec, let me go!" Alec knew what Jace meant.

"No, Jace, you have to stay. For me, for Isabelle, and for Clary." Alec heard a barely muffled sob, but he kept going. "Would she want you to be dead with her, when you could be here, killing demons and avenging her death?" Jace sobbed again, as if he was reminded of her death. "No, but I just want to be with her." Alec felt his desperation, but he needed his _parabatai. _Alec was good, but Jace was the best. "I know you do, Jace, but if you leave, and you do happen to see her again, what will she say? WIll she be disappointed in you for not continuing to save the world just because she's gone?" Alec knew it was harsh, but he didn't care. He needed to make this point to Jace, this point that he needed to stay here. Jace nodded, tears still running down his face. Alec sighed, thinking the suicidal part of grieving was over. He went back to tell Maia everything.


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey guys! I'm excited for this, and I hope you are too! Please review!/span/strong/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-0fb47377-7fff-b194-1fc5-58438859081e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec sighed. Jace was sleeping again. Alec missed Magnus and the kids, but he wanted to be there when Jace woke up. Alec's stomach rumbled, and he realized that he hadn't eaten for over 24 hours. He reached for his stele, before realizing that he didn't have it. "Dammit." He muttered. And then Jace turned in his sleep, and Alec realized that he was drooling. He laughed quietly, and walked to the kitchen. There was leftover takeout, but when Alec opened it, he saw mold. He closed it, his nose wrinkling. He thought about calling Magnus, but decided instead to call Luke, and ask for one of the werewolf pups to order and deliver new Chinese. He dialed, and Maia picked up. "Hey, Maia. Listen, Jace is asleep, finally, and I need some food. Bring me Chinese?" Maia sounded suspicious when she answered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure, but why is Jace 'finally' asleep?" Alec hesitated. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Clary." He could practically hear her eyebrows raising. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What about Clary?" Again, Alec hesitated. "Alec. What about Clary?" Alec looked down, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Deliver the Chinese, and I'll tell you." He heard her growl, which, because she was a werewolf, was slightly terrifying. "Fine. I'll be right there." Alec smiled grimly. The doorbell rang. Alec tensed. He assumed it was Maia, but it had been not a minute. He palmed a dagger, and made sure there was a seraph blade at his waist. He opened the door, and saw a familiar face. "Maia," He sighed. "How did you get here so fast?" She grinned. "Hypatia Vex was visiting Luke, and she offered to Portal me here." She sombered. "So, what do you mean about Clary?" Alec sputtered for a minute at her change of attitude. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She… she died." Maia's mouth fell open. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She what?" Alec nodded gravely. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jace is really shook up from it. He just fell asleep." She nodded understandingly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So that's what you meant by he finally fell asleep." Alec nodded again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'd better go check on him, actually." Alec walked slowly to Jace's room, and knocked gently on the door. "Clary?" A voice called from the inside, a voice that didn't sound like Jace at all. Jace's voice was all calm, flip-you-off with words-y, but this voice was ragged and raw. Alec wanted to cry as he felt waves of pain coming from his /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"parabatai. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He took a deep breath, and opened the door. "No, Jace, it's me. Alec." Jace cried out, the sound low, and full of pain. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let me follow her, Alec, let me go!" Alec knew what Jace meant. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, Jace, you have to stay. For me, for Isabelle, and for Clary." Alec heard a barely muffled sob, but he kept going. "Would she want you to be dead with her, when you could be here, killing demons and avenging her death?" Jace sobbed again, as if he was reminded of her death. "No, but I just want to be with her." Alec felt his desperation, but he needed his /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"parabatai. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec was good, but Jace was the best. "I know you do, Jace, but if you leave, and you do happen to see her again, what will she say? WIll she be disappointed in you for not continuing to save the world just because she's gone?" Alec knew it was harsh, but he didn't care. He needed to make this point to Jace, this point that he needed to stay here. Jace nodded, tears still running down his face. Alec sighed, thinking the suicidal part of grieving was over. He went back to tell Maia everything. /span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read, and review! Pressure is on for poor Magnus, and I'm not sure how to continue this. Review with ideas!**

Magnus ran a hand through his hair, maximizing it's ruination. He had to make sure that Ragnor hadn't taken off the spell, no matter how mad he was at The other warlock. Magnus picked up his phone, and dialed. It rang for almost a minute, before Ragnor picked up. "Magnus, it's Catarina. Ragnor refuses to answer the phone." Magnus sighed.

"Will you ask him if he took off the spell, then?" Catarina paused.

"What spell?" Magnus sighed. He'd forgotten that she didn't know. Magnus told her almost everything. "Yeah. My baby boy, Rafe. Ragnor put a sleeping spell on him, so the illness wouldn't progress, but Rafe's sickness is either stronger than the spell, or Ragnor took it off. Will you please check with him." Magnus could practically see Catarina's slow nod.

"Of course. That seems spiteful, if he did, and not like Ragnor, but of course I'll check." Magnus sighed with relief. "Thanks, Cat." He said gratefully. He could hear Catarina calling to someone in the distance, and he could hear a muffled reply. Then Catarina came back on the phone. "He says that although he's mad as hell, he wouldn't let a kid die, even a Shadowhunter one. Exact quote, by the way." Magnus was puzzled. He passed a hand over his eyes, realizing again just how tired he was. "Thanks." He mumbled into the phone. When Catarina replied, she sounded worried. "Magnus, are you okay?" Magnus considered lying, but Catarina was his oldest, and most loyal friend, so he told the truth. "No. I'm not. Alec is dealing with his broken-hearted _parabatai, _and Max is- Damn! Max is still at home, probably really bored and worried! Listen, Cat, I'll call back." And Magnus rushed out of the bedroom that he had been shut in for the last three days with no sleep. He found Max at the table, with a relatively familiar face getting him food. "Prince Adaon! What are you doing here?" As he spluttered, Magnus fell into a bow. Adaon gestured him up. "Keiran summoned me with a tale of a dead young redhead-"

"Clary." Magnus cut in, then his cheeks burned a bright red. Adaon was a prince, and Magnus was just a warlock. Magnus, of course, didn't think that, but he knew how it was. Adaon, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. "Clary, then. Keiran told me the girl was dead, and her lover was in pain. He said that the lover's-" Again, Magnus interrupted. He was having a hard time keeping track of the story without names. He already had a headache, and didn't particularly want to have to figure out what Adaon was saying. "Of course. What is the _parabatai's _name?" This one Magnus knew without hesitation.

"Alec." His voice softened on the name. Adaon nodded.

"The lover's _parabatai, _Alexander, had to deal with the Angel-blooded boy. Then I heard that you were here alone with a sick child. I consulted with some warlocks of your acquaintance, and they told me that I should feed the blue skinned boy, Max." Magnus was both creeped out and relieved.

"Okay. Thank you for taking care of my boy, but next time maybe let me know that you are breaking into my apartment- which you shouldn't be able to do, by the way. Just, you know, a slight heads-up?" Adaon inclined his head, as if the idea of telling Magnus had not occurred to him.

"Your friend manipulated the wards to let me in." He explained, no expression on his beautiful Faerie face.

"And I will talk to her about that." Magnus said solemnly. Adaon nodded back, a quick dip of his head, his hair falling in his eyes. Magnus became increasingly aware of his filthy hair, and said, "Thank you." gratefully to Adaon, then very quickly added, "You don't have to come anymore. I think to worst of it is over-" He was cut of by a barking cough from Magnus and Alec's room. Magnus ran into the room, not caring that Adaon was carefully watching. He saw Rafe, again coughing up blood. The pillow was covered in it, and for a moment Magnus was worried that while he had been calling Catarina, Adaon had slipped in, and cut Rafe's throat.

Then Rafe coughed again. Magnus ran out of the room, to see Adaon standing right where Magnus had left him. "Please don't leave yet." He pleaded, voice ragged and desperate. Adaon nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, and his voice was surprisingly gentle. Magnus sighed with relief, and immediately called Catarina. She picked up instantaneously.

"Hey, Magnus." Her voice, clear and familiar through the phone, reassured Magnus.

"Catarina. Get over here immediately." Her voice was full of surprise, but she had no question.

"I'll be right there." Magnus thanked her profusely for a second, then hung up. A few minutes later, she Portaled in. Magnus strode over to her, trying to be casual, but inwardly freaking out. "He's over here." Catarina walked over to Rafe, and looked at him for a second, and Magnus knew she was silently checking his vitals, and making sure there was no bleeding.

"I don't know, Magnus. He looks fine-" She was cut off by his cough. Catarina spun around, and for a moment, watched the cough. "Catarina!" Magnus cried. "Do something!" She turned to look at him, her eyes full of pity.

"There's nothing I can do," She told him, "Ragnor was right. A coma is the only way. I can make the magic stronger, but I can't fix him. I'm sorry, Magnus." And she Portaled out, the noise of her leaving muffling Magnus's sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the length of this chapter, but this had to end this way, for the next chapter. Please review!**

Maia had just left, with promise of more food, and sending Luke over. Alec walked slowly to Jace's room. He paused outside the door, listening for sounds of crying, or sounds of sleep. The door creaked, Alec knew, and if Jace was asleep, Alec didn't want to wake him up. He heard nothing. But such a thorough nothing, that the silence worried him.

Alec opened the door, the creak so high and creaky that it made Alec wince. He saw a soundly sleeping Jace, murmuring one word. "Clary, Clary." He said, over and over. But this time, it wasn't masked with hurt. Instead, it was a peaceful word, coming out of upwardly curved lips. Alec sighed happily, and called Magnus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls! I'm starting to love this story, and I hope you are too! Thank you for the reviews I have, and please tell me more of what you do and don't like, and what you thing I should add in! Thank you!**

Magnus's phone started ringing. It was Alec. Magnus's stomach clenched. He still hadn't told him about Rafe. But no matter how worried Magnus was, he wasn't going to ignore his boyfriend. They would figure Rafe out together. And Magnus missed Alec like crazy. "Alec! Hey, honey!" Magnus tried to sound cheerful, but Alec knew him too well, and saw right through it.

"Honey?" He said sceptically. "Also, what's wrong?" Magnus sighed, resigned.

"Tell you when you get home. Also, that is why you called, right? You need me to Portal you here?" He asked hopefully, needing his boyfriend home. He could hear Alec's smile when he answered. "Yeah. Will you? I could walk home, but I was hoping you would Portal me in. I want to see you sooner rather than later." He said the last part as if he was still unsure whether Magnus even wanted to see him. "Of course I'll Portal you in, Alexander." Magnus said, smiling at Alec's voice. "Of course I will." Alec, on the other end of the phone, smiled at Magnus's voice. Magnus muttered a few words in Chthonian, and the Portal appeared. A few moments later, Alec walked through. His hair was shaggy and matted, like Magnus's own. He had bags under his eyes, but they were glittering a bright blue when he saw Magnus. "Magnus." He breathed, sounding like he was taking a breath after swimming a long distance underwater without coming up. Alec's voice still made Magnus want to sink into the floor, it was so familiar, and foreign at the same time. Alec walked slowly over to Magnus, taking in every part of him, savoring it. He kissed Magnus softly, and Magnus's breath hitched. Alec's strong body pressed up against Magnus's, making him shudder. Alec's hands ran softly down Magnus's back, until they were cupping Magnus's face, and Alec was kissing him more urgently. Then Magnus broke sadly away. "Where are the kids?" Alec asked. "I missed them like crazy." The initial thing Magnus had intended to say to tell Alec had disappeared. He stuttered, trying to remember where Max was. "Max is at the LA institute, with Octavian, and Rafe- Rafe is in the bedroom." Alec got up enthusiastically, and headed towards the door. He opened it with Shadowhunter swiftness, before Magnus could even get up off the couch. He peeked in, then pulled his head out, laughing quietly. "He's asleep." Alec informed Magnus, grinning. Magnus's face quickly sombered him. "Magnus?" He asked worriedly, "Is that a bad thing?" Magnus took a deep breath. "Not usually, no." Magnus replied softly. "But in this case, yes and no. He's… he's not asleep." Alec opened his mouth to answer, but Magnus cut him off. "He's in a coma."


	9. Chapter 9

p id="docs-internal-guid-bb47560c-7fff-d299-480a-969f1ffd3765" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec was sitting on the couch. He hadn't moved since Magnus had sat him there. And that had been right after Magnus had to tell Alec about Rafe. Magnus really hoped that Alec was just figuring out how to deal with this, because he needed help. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Magnus heard a slight cough, and almost started crying. The illness was strengthening. Magnus wanted Alec to be the strong Shadowhunter that he was, and to get up, and go see his young son, and to help Magnus out, not sit still and quiet on the couch. But it was obvious that help wasn't coming from Alec, so Magnus walked, resigned, to Rafe and Max's room, where he had moved Rafe when Alec came home. Rafe was curved in, and was curling in and out at each cough. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Magnus watched, and put another layer of the sleep spell on. There was nothing more he could do. He walked back out, and when he saw Alec, in exactly the same position as when Magnus had left. It broke him. He gave up on being strong for his boyfriend, and collapsed on the rug at Alec's feet. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A few stray tears ran down his face. This, Alec reacted to. He reached up, almost automatically, and wiped a tear gently from Magnus's face. Magnus looked up. He wasn't sure whether he had dreamed it or not, but when he saw Alec, he knew that Alec was awake. His blue eyes gleaming with tears and love, his hand found Magnus's, and Magnus knew things were going to be okay. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then, Alec collapsed with a scream. "Alexander!" Magnus cried, but he knew what it was from the way Alec's face looked. Pained, and empty. "Alec. Talk to me, honey, please." Magnus pleaded, but Alec didn't respond, until he did. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Take me to the Institute." He groaned. Magnus complied immediately. When Alec struggled to stand up, Magnus knew. This wasn't some petty wound Jace had put upon himself. This was much worse. Jace wouldn't hurt himself unless he was desperate. He stepped in after Alec, with no hesitation. He thought of Rafe for a moment, but decided to call Catarina a little later, and ask her to watch him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He followed Alec to Jace's room, where they were both intercepted by a frantic Isabelle, and Luke. Luke was, like always, calm and collected. Magnus let himself be held back by the werewolf man, and watched Alec walk into Jace's room, his glowing cat eyes mournful. He had seen this before, devastation ruining life, love, and all happiness. This was why Magnus thought that having a /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"parabatai /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"was a bad idea. All it brought you was pain and despair. But still, Jace was always there for Alec, and vice versa. Magnus now had to let Alec be there for Jace, and then Magnus would have to be there for Alec./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" A guttural scream, filled with pain, sorrow, filled the air, making even Luke wince. Magnus wanted to leave, but his boyfriend was in pain, and Magnus wasn't going anywhere. /span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Things are getting rough, and I think it would be good to keep reading! Please review!/span/strong/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-bae82c48-7fff-4d9c-87fd-79867baf3e34" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec was again on the couch. After walking out of Jace's room, he was swept into a hug by Isabelle. Luke brought him into another room, and when Alec came out, he was in more control of his sobe. His breath shaking, he let Maia pull him into a strong werewolf hug. Then he turned to Magnus. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Magnus complied, pulling Alec into a gentle hug, that quickly turned into a kiss. Then Alec collapsed. Magnus caught him, but only because he had been there for others when a /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"parabatai /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"had died. He was expecting every step of this, but it made the pain no less hard to see. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec was still crying, his sobs cutting through the air like a knife, cutting into Magnus's heart. The /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"parabatai /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"rune on Alec's upper arm was faded, a sure sign it wasn't just a severe wound. Alec was still on the couch. Magnus was trying to coax him to eat something, to take a shower, to go to sleep. To do anything other than dwell on the fact that his /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"parabatai /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"was dead. Then Isabelle called. Magnus answered the phone, with an "I'm sorry," and a "Do you want me to put Alec on the phone?" To which she snapped "Yes!" And then a "Did you think I wanted to talk to you?" Which Magnus decided not to take personally. Anger is a stage of grieving, after all. /span/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p id="docs-internal-guid-1e1f388d-7fff-e815-5efa-7b5a4894d4af" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec was in the kitchen. He was learning how to function normally again. It was a few days since Jace had killed himself, and Alec had asked Magnus to help him live again. Magnus had complied easily and happily. Alec pushed a carrot slice away, and chopped down. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Push. Chop. Push. Chop. Push. Chop. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Over and over, the cycle comforting. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Magnus had just finished replenishing the sleep spell on Rafe, and he walked into the kitchen, wanting to see his partner, alive and as happy as he could be. What he was meet by was a bloody Alec, bloody carrots, and a bloody knife. "Alexander!" Magnus cried. "Alec, what are you doing?" Alec looked up, a glaze clearing off of his normally clear, blue eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Oh. Hey, Magnus. I'm making dinner, like you asked me to." Magnus nodded slowly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alec, look down." Alec glanced down, a surprised look on his beautiful face. Then his features melted into a mask of pain. "D-" He cried, voice muffled by a slight burst of blue light. Magnus put a finger to his lips. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The kids, Alec, the kids." Max was back, because the LA Institute had to go to London, for whatever reason. Alec nodded, tight lipped. "I don't have my stele." He ground out between gritted teeth. "Will you…?" Magnus didn't answer, just did the magic. When Alec had stopped bleeding, he told Magnus that he "didn't even feel it." Magnus sighed, knowing what was happening. It was his /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"parabatai's /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"death. Alec could no longer feel. Magnus knew it was just for a couple of days, but it was still unnerving. Magnus, on the other hand, certainly could feel, and was feeling his boyfriend's pain. He put Alec in the bed, and when Alec thought he was gone, he came back. Alec was unfolding a picture. Magnus knew the picture. It had been up on the wall, for Max. After Jace died, it disappeared. Now Magnus knew where it had gone. It was of Jace, his arm around Alec, grinning at his /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"parabatai. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alec was attempting to look mad at Jace, for whatever reason, but failing. Miserably. He was rolling his eyes, and about as handsome as Magnus had ever seen him. A slight sniffle broke Magnus out of his stupor. He looked over at the bed, and saw tears running down Alec's face. Magnus felt like crying himself. He slid into bed next to Alec, and his partner turned gratefully towards him. "Magnus. I can't sleep, all I can do is see him, dead, his blood all over the floor. Help me, Magnus, please." The sentences put a horrible visual in Magnus's head, and he knew he would be the next one to not be able to sleep. Then he realized his boyfriend was still staring expectantly at him. "Of course, Alexander." Magnus said gently. Then he had an idea to stop Alec's suffering. /span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the length of this chapter, but I'm still figuring out how this is going to work out. Please review!**

Alec fell asleep, with only a little bit of magical help, but Magnus couldn't. He had found out years ago the price of overusing magic, and along with it, the price of calling on the Angel. He had lost his first love that way. But he was convinced that if Alec didn't know about it, he could summon Raziel, or another archangel, and give his life for Alec. He considered calling Catarina, but decided it was no use; Magnus had made up his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey! Sorry about the pause in writing, school is getting crazy. More coming soon, I hope. :) Review!/span/strong/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-e44a2e01-7fff-c2cb-d391-ed9f9f6b9025" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Over the next few days, Magnus studied various warlocks who tried to summon an angel. None of the summonings went well. Alec was training more often with Isabelle, fighting his grief away. As he trained, he continued to split his finger open, but Magnus was saving his magic for Raziel, so he had to lie to his love. "I'm sorry, Alec." He would say, "I can't. I'm drained." He would accompany this speech with an apologetic smile. Alec bought it, and had Izzy apply an /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"iratze/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". A week later, Alec called Magnus. Magnus had been avoiding Alec, worried that Alec would see right through him, as he so often did. "Magnus. Get your magical butt to the loft. Now." Alec sounded confident, and pissed. Magnus pursed his lips. "Okay. I'll be right there." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Damn right you will." Alec muttered. A minute or two later, Magnus was walking in the door of the loft. "Give it up." Alec demanded as soon as he saw him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um. No?" Magnus said, thoroughly confused. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know what you're planning." Alec informed him, "Give it up." Now Magnus understood. "Alec, I can't" He pleaded with his boyfriend. "You don't deserve this pain." Alec looked down. "Maybe I do, Magnus." Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tell me why you deserve this, Alexander." Magnus asked him, and Alec looked up into his boyfriend's green-gold cat eyes. "Because I'm-" Alec couldn't finish the sentence. "Because you're gay?" Magnus finished the sentence for him. Alec flinched. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah." This time Magnus couldn't resist rolling his eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, Alec. You are literally crazy. Just because you are gay, doesn't mean anything. You are better, stronger, braver, than half the Shadowhunters out there. Don't say this is your fault." Alec smiled ruefully, bringing a hand up, and running it over his boyfriend's thick jawline. Magnus brought his own tan hand up, tracing the high cheekbones that had been like nets, drawing him in, and holding him tight. Guilt unfurled in Magnus's stomach, but he did it anyway. He kissed Alec, and when he collapsed against Magnus, he whispered, "I'm sorry, love, but I need to do this."/span/p 


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost there. Follow along for these last few chapters, and review. Thanks, t1gerl1ly**

Magnus got to work immediately.

He got candles, salt, and other items that he would use to make the pentagram. He also knew that the pentagram wouldn't hold the angel for long, but Magnus only needed a minute. He stuffed everything in a large duffel bag, and set off.

Magnus considered Portaling, but decided he needed to save his magic, so he drove. When he arrived, he looked around approvingly at the field he had chosen to use for his summoning. He called the only warlock he trusted to be able to help him. Hypatia Vex. She picked up on the first ring. "Magnus. You there?" He nodded, then realized that he was on the phone, and that she wouldn't be able to see the nod.

"Yeah. I'm here, with everything. This'll be a big glamour that I may need for a while. Don't Portal in, or have a friend that you trust with your life Portal you in. Save your power." A moment later, the light of a Portal shone bright in Magnus's eyes, and Hypatia walked through.

"Magnus." She said, acknowledging him with a nod in his general direction. Hypatia never did use more words that she had to. "How far should the glamour go?" She asked, expressionless. She was also never one for showing feelings, though Magnus got the sense she was worried.

"All around the field." He replied. "And once it's set, get out of it. I don't want you seeing this either." She said nothing, but set to work. When the glamour was set, her mouth was tight with effort, but she held it up. "Call a friend." He told her gently. She nodded, drooping slightly. When her call was over, Magnus led her out of the glamour and onto the safety of the street. Then he set to work. He set up candles, burned salt, even used some of his own blood to ensure that the pentagram would hold.

Then he started chanting, first in Chthonian, then in Purgatic. A flash of white-gold light blinded Magnus, just for a moment. "Raziel." He breathed.

"Bane. You, a demon-spawn, dare summon an angel. What is it you come begging of me for? You have one minute." Magnus started talking.

"My boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood. His _parabatai, _Jace Herondale, killed himself. Alec can't live his life any longer. And on top of all that, my son, Rafael, fell ill. We can't fix him, and Alec is falling apart. Please, I'll give you anything for Rafe to be well, and Jace to be alive, and with Alec." The angel raised one large eyebrow.

"Anything?" He asked dubiously.

"Anything." Magnus confirmed. Raziel nodded slowly.

"Very well. Close your eyes." Magnus did, but he still saw the light. Until it was black, and nothing was processing. "Alec?" Magnus tried to ask, before everything slipped away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to continue, summer was crazy. This'll be the second-to-last chapter, and a really exciting one. let me know what you think with reviews!**

Magnus realized he forgot something, something vital, and forced his eyes open. "Angel." He said, not wanting to use the name of the Angel. Raziel looked over.

"You have called in your favors for eternity, warlock. What is it?" Maglus looked down. "I will give my life. But bring back Clary. Clarissa Fairchild. This massacre will be reborn if she stays in the Void." Raziel nodded again.

"Sleep, Magnus Bane." He said. "Sleep well."

When Magnus opened his eyes, it was dark. He remembered what had happened, and began to cry. It was over. He was dead. A voice woke him out of his stupor. "Magnus?" It asked. It was rough, and hard.

"Dispel yourself, demon, before I kill you." Magnus mumbled, sure he was in the Void.

"Magnus. Wake up. I'm no demon. I'm your boyfriend." Magnus's eyes shot open, and his lips were on Alec's before Alec could say anything else. "Alexander." Magnus breathed, then sat up. "Wait. Rafe? And... Any other news?" Alec grinned.

"Yes! Jace appeared in his room a few nights ago, ad was despondent, until last night, when Clary showed up on the doorstep of the Institute! And Rafe's fever and cough went away the morning after you disappeared! Everything was perfect again!" Magnus wilted. Was everything perfect because he wasn't there? Then Alec frowned. "Well, not perfect. You weren't there. And then, when I woke up, you were! Now everything is actually perfect. Get dressed! Everyone is meeting us at Taki's for a celebratory breakfast!" Magnus dragged himself out of bed, magiked up a shirt that said: "I'm Glad We Aren't All Dead!" Clary and Jace hugged him when they walked in the door. Magnus grinned, kissed Alec, and ate some pancakes.


	16. Final Chapter!

**Hey! this is it, the big finale! I know it isn't much, but the last chapter just about wrapped it up. The coding on some of the other chapters is something I can't fix. Sorry. I hope you can work through it. But this heartbreaking story is finally over! And i'll move on! I have plenty of other story ideas, so stay tuned! Signing off, t1gerl1ly**

Everything was finally fine. Magnus was back, Rafe was okay, Clary and Jace were alive, and…. Things were normal. Adaon had left, leaves small traces of the Fair Folk everywhere. Isabelle was no longer distraught, having just lost and returned her brothers. Alec and Magnus could hardly believe the whole ordeal had taken only a few weeks. But it had. It was hard to believe everyone had survived (technically), and it was hard to believe it was over. But it was. And until the next crisis, everything was fine.

**THE END!**


End file.
